A Very Merry Hogwarts Christmas
by Carrie H Potter
Summary: Becky loves the Harry Potter series. When she gets the chance of a lifetime, will she take it? (one-shot, HPOC)


**A Very Merry Hogwarts Christmas**

**By: **Carrie H Potter

**Rating: **PG

**Pairing: **Harry/OC

**Genre: **Humor/Romance

**Summary: **Becky loves the Harry Potter series. When she gets the chance of a lifetime, will she take it? (one-shot, HP/OC)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. The story, however, is my own, my _preciousssss_ (LOTR rocks!).

**A/N: **I actually wrote this story for my friend, Becky, for Christmas (she loves HP fanfics almost as much as me so…ya know…), so there may be some jokes you don't get (inside jokes they are…). But, any Harry Potter fanatic can place themselves in Becky's shoes and enjoy this story (hopefully…)! Enjoy! (last names have been changed, by the way). And yes, Miss Russo _is_ referring to me!

So, here is…

A Very Merry Hogwarts Christmas 

Rebecca Smith sat on her bed and flipped through the fifth book of the Harry Potter series, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, for the millionth time. She knew she really shouldn't be doing this, considering it _was _Christmas, but someone in her family had misquoted a line from this particular book, and she wanted to show them their error (purely for their own benefit, of course...).

Saying that Becky was a Harry Potter fan was a bit of an understatement. She practically lived and breathed Harry Potter. Not that that's a _bad_ thing (at least not to _this_ author…), but to someone else she might seem a little…_obsessed. _

Becky found the page she was searching for and smirked (darn that Draco Malfoy and his mannerisms!), not noticing the small piece of paper that fluttered to the floor. She jumped up and went in search of her Great Uncle Algie, intent to prove her Harry Potter prowess. Poor Great Uncle Algie…

&#&

Becky wandered back into her room hours later and flopped down on her bed. Uncle Algie had finally gone home and the house was now empty. She was extremely tired and really wanted those visions of sugarplums dancing in her head.

She got up and started to search for her pajamas in her dresser. She pulled out the red and green stripped flannel ones and yanked them on. She turned back towards the bed and by pure chance, glanced down and saw a small piece of cream-colored paper laying inches from her. She bent down and picked it up, examining it closely. She unfolded it and read:

If you have found this paper, it is adventure that you seek

Read aloud this spell so you can take a peek:

Accio Levitica Hogwarta

Becky turned the paper over but there was nothing else. She reread the short message several times, all the while getting more and more excited. Two of those words meant something to her. Could it be? She took a deep breath and said firmly, "Accio Levitica Hogwarta!"

&#&

Becky landed on her back with a jerk and an, "Ommpff!" She tried to stand up, but couldn't get over the dizzy feeling in her head, so she stayed where she was.

"What was that?" a deep male voice asked, sounding worried.

"Probably nothing," another male voice responded, "Maybe Crookshanks finally kicking the bucket," he added hopefully.

"One could only hope." The voices laughed and the rustling of paper was heard.

"Not _another_ one," the second voice sighed.

"Oh come on, Ron, they're not _that _bad. They're all nice and warm, see?" the first voice laughed. Becky still sat where she had landed, slowly starting to hyperventilate. It _couldn't _be. Well, only one-way to find out…

Making sure she had a firm grip on gravity, Becky popped up, and sure enough, two boys were sitting on adjacent beds unwrapping Christmas presents. One had flaming red hair and the other raven-black. Becky felt like sitting back down again, but steeling herself, she cleared her throat, "Hi, I'm, umm, Becky Smith, and I don't know why I'm here."

The two boys jumped up and pulled out long sticks of wood, pointing them at her. Becky gulped. "What are you doing here, err, Becky Smith?" the raven-haired boy asked.

"I don't know! I found a piece of paper in my room that said 'If you have found this paper, it is adventure that you seek. Read aloud this spell so you can take a peek: Accio Levitica Hogwarta. And I ended up here!" Becky cried.

"Sounds like a transportation spell," the redhead muttered.

"Yea," the raven-haired boy responded. He turned his attention back to Becky, "We'll take you to Dumbledore, ok? He can figure this out. Follow us," and he motioned for her to exit first with the stick of wood.

"Umm, could you please put your wands away? I'm unarmed and they're making me nervous," Becky said quietly.

The redhead's head snapped up, "How do you know they're wands? Are you a witch?"

"No, but I, umm, know," Becky cringed. Oops.

The raven-haired boy eyed her warily and slowly put his wand back into his pocket. The redhead did the same. "Alright, well, come on, then. I'm Harry Potter and this is Ronald Weasley, by the way," Harry added.

"Becky Smith," Becky repeated and exited with the two boys close behind her. They went down a spiral staircase and entered a large, cheery room with a fireplace. A girl with bushy brown hair immediately spotted them and raced over. "Hermione," Becky whispered under her breath.

"Harry, Ron, I…Who's this?" the girl eyed her curiously.

"This is Becky Smith. Becky, Hermione Granger," Harry sighed, "Come on, we have to bring her to Dumbledore."

"Yea," Ron added, "she just randomly popped up in our dorm room. Must've been that noise we heard, mate," he added to Harry quietly. Harry nodded.

They then proceeded to march Becky out of the room through a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress and down a series of twisting stone corridors. They stopped by a large and extremely ugly stone gargoyle.

"Fizzing Whizbees!" Hermione said firmly, and the stone gargoyle sprang to life and moved to the side, revealing a spiral staircase moving upwards. Becky noticed that Harry and Ron were looking at Hermione with odd looks on their faces. Hermione, noticing this too, shrugged, "One of the perks of being Head Girl," and she stepped on the staircase. The other three followed closely behind.

They reached a door, and Harry raised his hand to knock, but a voice called, "Come in, Harry!"

"How _does_ he do that?" Harry muttered and turned the knob, motioning for Becky to enter first. She did.

"Ah, Miss Smith! I was hoping you'd be arriving soon! And Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger found you! Excellent!" a man with a long silver beard, long silver hair, half moon spectacles, twinkling blue eyes, and a pointy hat, said cheerfully. Becky drew in a sharp breath. This could only be one man.

"Dumbledore," she said in awe.

The man smiled kindly, "I am he. Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Miss Smith."

"You knew about this?" Harry squeaked.

"Yes, I did, Harry. I, after all, was the one who left the paper she found that held the spell that transported her here. I'm sure she told you of this?" Harry nodded mutely at Dumbledore. Becky was very confused. Dumbledore, bless him, seemed to notice this. "Don't worry, Miss Smith, I have a very good reason for all that I do. You see, a few years back, quite a few muggles found out about the existence of wizards. But saving us the trouble of having to find them all and erase their memories, a clever witch named J.K Rowling wrote what is referred to in the muggle world as The Harry Potter Book Series. It was a wonderful cover-up, considering no one believed the people who said it was all true," he took in Becky's slack-jawed expression and chuckled quietly, "You, my dear, are our biggest fan, so to speak. I thought it would be nice if you could come here. Call it a very large Christmas present. You can have a tour and meet people. But, when you get back home, you can tell no one of this, of course."

"Umm, I can't do that, sir. I have a friend who's just as obsessed as I am," Becky whispered.

"Ah, I know of whom you speak. A Miss Russo?" Becky nodded. "Yes, it was a difficult decision who to bring. It was between you and her. I suppose you can tell her. She may be able to come another time."

"Umm, sir?" Becky asked hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"How come I could get into Hogwarts? Aren't there wards that prevent that?"

Dumbledore laughed, "And that is why you are our biggest fan, Miss Smith!" Becky blushed, "That is the only spell that allows someone to travel directly to Hogwarts. Only the headmaster knows it. Now you four do. Tell no one."

"Of course not, sir," Harry promised, silently cursing himself for not remembering the spell. He'd just ask Becky later.

"Now than, off you go. Bring her back here at nine o'clock, you three." Harry, Ron, and Hermione nodded, and they left Dumbledore's office.

"Wow," Becky breathed when they reached the entrance hall, "it really _is_ all real."

Harry chuckled, "Yes, it is. So," he asked a little _too_ casually, "you read all those books?"

"They embarrass him," Ron chuckled, jerking his head toward Harry, "Can't get over the fact that he has books written about him."

"Would you like that?" Harry asked angrily.

"Oh come, Harry, you know he would," Hermione winked at Harry.

"Hey!" Ron blushed.

"Gee, you guys are as close in real life as you are in the books!" Becky squealed.

"Oh, you'll find that most things in the books are true, Becky," Hermione said, "She writes a new one after each school year. There's only one major difference…"

Hermione was cut off by the entrance of a tall blonde boy. "Hey, guys," he said, "who's your friend? Haven't noticed her in the halls. And I'd definitely notice you, sweetheart," he winked at Becky, who started to blush furiously.

"In the books," Hermione continued as if a hot blonde _wasn't_ hitting on her new friend, "she makes Draco Malfoy evil. Needed a villain at school. So, she picked poor Draco, here."

"Too right she did," Draco muttered, "Made me out to be an evil git."

"Which you _aren't_?" Harry asked teasingly.

"Shut up, Harry," Draco elbowed his friend, "In real life, I am a kind, considerate individual who…oh, cut it out already!" he whined when Ron started to snicker at his statement, "Anyway," he glared daggers at Hermione, daring her to add something, "I'm actually nice and also best friends with this idiot," he motioned to Harry, "and these two aren't terrible, I guess."

"Hey!" Ron exclaimed.

"Sorry, mate," he put his arms around Ron and Hermione, "I love you guys, too!"

Becky shook her head in a poor attempt to clear it. This was all too much. Hogwarts was real? Wizards were real? J.K. Rowling was a witch? Most importantly, _Draco Malfoy was good_?

Harry noticed Becky's stress and smiled at her, "Don't worry. You'll get used to it. I did." Becky nodded mutely. "Shall we start your tour, then?" Becky nodded again. "Come on, guys!" Harry grinned, "let's start Becky's grand tour!"

He was about to take Becky's hand when Draco sauntered up and smirked, "Yes, let's!" and took Becky's arm and started to steer her out of the entrance hall onto the grounds. Harry mumbled something under his breath and followed, dragging Ron and Hermione with him.

"There's the Quidditch Pitch, where Harry and I duke it out during games…"

"Yea, and you still haven't beaten me," Harry laughed, as he caught up with them.

"I'll beat you someday," Draco muttered as Becky joined Harry over by the stands.

"So, you're as good a Quidditch player in real life as you are in the books?" Becky asked.

Harry's ears went red, "Yea, I guess I am."

"Have you read the books?" Becky asked curiously.

"Umm..." the rest of Harry's face joined his ears, "yea, I have. Not of my own free will, of course," he rushed to add, "Snape thought it was funny last year to assign all his class' to read it. Knew it would embarrass me."

"But that means that almost the whole school…"

"Read it. Yup. Just about everyone has Snape. And those who didn't wanted to know what all the fuss was about, so they read it, too" Harry sighed.

"I'm sorry," Becky said awkwardly, "I shouldn't have brought it up.

"Oh, don't worry about it. You couldn't have known. And there was one good thing about it," he added evilly as Draco walked up to them, "The whole school got to read about how evil Dray really is."

"Honestly," Draco rolled his eyes, "is that all you're talking to her about? No wonder you don't have a girlfriend," he smiled at Becky, "Shall we?" and he held out his arm.

Becky grinned, and taking his arm, she grabbed Harry's hand as well, "Come on, Harry. Don't leave me alone with him. He needs adult supervision." Harry grinned and joined a laughing Becky and a muttering Draco.

&#&

"Tell me more about this Carrie," Draco requested happily. They were all sitting in the Great Hall eating dinner. Becky had made the mistake of mentioning that Draco Malfoy was her best friend's, Carrie Russo, favorite character. Now Draco wouldn't shut up about it.

"Look, do you just want her address so you can owl her?" Becky asked, grinning.

"Yes! That would be great."

"Yea, because Draco's already been through all the girls here twice. He needs new prey," Harry winked at Becky. Becky blushed. If she didn't know any better, she'd think Harry liked her.

The day had been incredible. She'd gotten to watch Harry, Draco, and Ron ride their brooms, her and Hermione had talked about school and studying ("Finally someone who cares as much as me!" Hermione had said excitedly.), and she'd finally met all the people she knew as well as herself.

"Come on, Becky," Ron said, standing, "Let's go to the common room so you can watch me trounce Harry and Draco in wizards chess. You do know what wizards chess is, don't you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Of course she does, Ron. She's known about everything else."

The four got up and made their way back to the Gryffindor common room. As they were sitting and watching Ron beat Draco spectacularly, Harry motioned for Becky to follow him, which she did. He led her through the portrait hole and stopped a little ways a way. "Err," he began, "can I…well…that is…will you let me…umm," he was blushing furiously.

"Yes?" Becky prompted, "Can you…?"

"CanIwritetoyouafteryouleave?" he said in a rush.

Becky giggled, "Of course you can. I was rather hoping you would," it was her turn to blush.

Harry looked relieved and they walked back towards the portrait of the pink lady. Just as they reached it, Harry suddenly grabbed Becky and kissed her on the cheek. It was two blushing people who re-entered the common room.

Draco immediately noticed, "Hey, Harry, stepping into my territory?"

Becky giggled, "I thought you were interested in Carrie, Draco?"

"I am, but I found you first-,"

Harry started to say something, but Becky cut him off, "Did you know, Draco, that muggle Harry Potter fans write stories about the books and in most of those stories, you're gay?" she asked sweetly.

Draco blanched while Harry, Ron, and Hermione laughed. "I like this one," Ron chuckled, "She's a keeper," he winked at Harry.

Hermione looked at the clock, "Uh-oh! We have to get Becky back to Dumbledore's office! It's already eight-fifty!"

They ran all the way to the stone gargoyle and were pounding on Dumbledore's door in no time. "Come in!" the familiar voice yelled over their banging.

"Ah, Miss Smith! Yes, I believe it is time you got back. Take this portkey. It will transport you back to the exact time you read the paper. You may write to your new friends and them to you, but you may only come to Hogwarts occasionally. Perhaps Miss Russo can accompany you on St. Valentine's Day," Draco grinned at that, "Until then, my dear."

Becky turned to her new friends, "I'm going to miss you guys, but I hope to hear from you soon," she looked at Harry, who blushed.

Don't worry, Becky, you will!" Hermione hugged her, "Have a safe trip!"

"Yea, talk to you soon," Ron hugged her as well.

"Yea, what he said," Draco crushed her against him, "and don't tell Carrie I'm owling her. I want it to be a surprise!"

"Ok," Becky laughed and turned to Harry. He just stood there, looking at his feet. Becky, not usually an overly confident person, couldn't help but grab him and kiss him full on the lips. Harry was too shocked to move at first, but soon started to kiss her back.

"_Ahem_," Dumbledore cleared his throat. The two sprang apart, looking guilty. Dumbledore smiled, "Goodbye, Miss Smith. I hope to see you soon." He handed her the portkey and she felt an invisible force pulling at her navel. In seconds, she was gone.

Ron grinned, "Looks like Harry's got himself a girlfriend!"

&#&

Becky landed on her bed with a thud. Her mother must have heard something because the next second, Mrs. Smith threw open the door, "Becky, are you ok? I heard a loud noise coming from this general direction."

"I'm fine, mom. Go back to sleep." Her mother left, looking doubtful.

Becky quickly settled into bed. She'd just had the best day of her life. "I can't _wait_ to tell Carrie!"

_Fin._

**A/N: **How was it? I thought it was ok. I'm planning to write a sequel about Becky and Carrie visiting on Valentine's Day. What do you think? If I do, it'll probably be posted around…Valentine's Day! (fancy that…) Please REVIEW! Thanks!


End file.
